Physical therapy rehabilitation machines are used in physical therapy to help a patient to exercise a particular muscle or muscle group that is being rehabilitated. Typically, these machines narrowly focus on only a single muscle or muscle group.
It would be beneficial to provide a physical therapy rehabilitation training machine that can be used to exercise different muscles or muscle groups, particularly without having to reconfigure the machine.